Pourquoi tomber amoureux quand on peut tomber dans les escaliers ?
by Madmoizellepatate
Summary: Une ribambelle de jeunes filles va faire son arrivée au manoir des Sakamaki, et bouleverser leur train-train quotidien. Des filles ayant des personnalités toutes différentes. Des filles qui vont essayer de leur résister, d'autres beaucoup moins. Comment vont réagir les vampires ? Vont-ils les accepter ? Inscriptions en cours pour l'instant !


Bonjour à tous ! J'ai toujours voulu faire ce genre de concept, et j'ai vu que ça avait été fait dans une autre histoire, alors je me suis dit : pourquoi pas moi ? Bon, je vous explique le concept : je vais vous laisser introduire vos personnages dans mon histoire ! Eeeeet oui ! Et pour ne pas trop plagier la demoiselle qui a déjà eu cette idée avant moi, je vous propose de m'aider en mp à écrire l'histoire. Par exemple, si vous avez une idée précise pour une scène avec votre personnage, ou si vous voulez me donner plus de précision sur votre perso', n'hésitez pas ! Vous pouvez même me donner des idées pour la suite de l'histoire ! Et d'ailleurs, je vais déjà introduire mon personnage dans l'histoire, parce que sinon ça ne serait pas drôle ! Bon, ce n'est pas très original, mais je vais introduire le même personnage que dans mon autre histoire sur Diabolik Lovers, héhé. Mais cette fois-ci vous aurez une présentation complète de notre demoiselle, histoire que vous la connaissiez mieux. Donc sans attendre, voici la fiche de présentation que vous devrez me remplir. (je vais donner l'exemple avec la présentation de Jenny, mais si vous voulez la fiche de présentation vierge, dîtes-le moi surtout !)

Nom : Johns

Prénom : Jenny

Surnoms éventuels : Jen'

Anniversaire et signe astrologique : 27 juillet, lion

Âge : 17 ans

Race : Humaine avec des pouvoirs. Elle peut faire bouger des objets à sa guise et faire pression sur le corps humain.

Nationalité : Française, avec l'un de ses deux parents américains.

Taille : 1m55

Poids : 43 kgs

Apparence : Jenny est une petite jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds lui arrivant dans le bas du dos, et aux yeux bleus pâles. Elle s'habille généralement de manière classique, mais aime bien mettre de petits accessoires mignons et, cependant très rarement, peut s'habiller en gothique lolita. Les garçons la trouvent généralement très mignonne.

Famille : Elle possède un grand frère du nom de Nalquen, de 3 ans son aîné, mais l'ignore pour l'instant, ainsi que des parents décédés. Elle considère également le garçon qu'elle a rencontré dans son enfance comme son frère.

Hobbys : La jeune fille aime beaucoup dessiner, jouer du piano et chanter.

Personnalité : Jenny est une jeune fille avec un caractère très enfantin. Elle est joueuse, elle boude très souvent quand elle n'est pas contente, elle est égoïste parfois et naïve. Elle paraît innocente comme ça, mais ça lui arrive de devenir très perverse quand elle le veut. Elle est également très gourmande, un véritable estomac sur pattes ! Malgré tout, elle reste attentionnée et à l'écoute avec les gens qu'elle apprécie, et est une personne positive et très joyeuse.

Histoire : La jeune blonde vit dans un laboratoire depuis sa plus tendre enfance, à cause de son pouvoir peu commun. Elle n'a jamais vraiment eu d'amis, jusqu'à ce jour où un nouvel enant fit son apparition au laboratoire, un jeune garçon du nom de William, aux étranges cheveux blancs et aux yeux dorés. Elle se posait des tonnes de questions à son sujet, puisque ce dernier était très mystérieux et silencieux. Puis, un beau jour, elle apprit pourquoi il était ici : c'était un loup-garou qu'ils avaient capturé dans la nature, et ils avaient décidé de l'apporter au labo afin de faire des expériences sur lui. Horrifiée, elle décida d'aller le voir dans sa chambre le soir venu, et lui expliqua qu'elle voulait l'aider et, qu'elle aussi, elle voulait sortir absolument d'ici. C'est alors qu'ils s'échappèrent tous les deux, s'entraidant de leur spécialité. Alors qu'elle croyait qu'ils allaient rester ensemble, William lui souhaita bonne chance et disparut dans la forêt, laissant la pauvre jeune fille seule. Elle a alors erré sans but dans la rue, jusqu'à tomber sur KarlHeinz alors qu'elle mourrait de faim. Il lui promit un toit et l'emmena avec lui, avant de la déposer devant le manoir des Sakamaki, une lettre à la main spécifiant qu'elle était sous sa protection, et que ses fils ne devaient pas la tuer ni la blesser gravement.

Garçon choisi : Ayato, mais Raito s'intéresse beaucoup à elle. Il y a ainsi une rivalité entre les deux frères.

Voilà voilà ! Ci-dessous, je vais vous mettre la liste des garçons que je compte mettre dans mon histoire, et ainsi changer la liste selon leur disponibilité :

Garçons disponibles :

\- Raito

\- Kanato

\- Subaru

\- Yuma

\- Ruki

\- Kou

\- Azusa

Garçon non disponibles :

\- Ayato (prit par moi-même)

\- Reiji (prit par EleonoreTenshioni)

\- Shuu (prit par Syrielle's)

Bon et bien je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : à vos claviers !

PS : vous pouvez m'envoyer vos fiches soit via review ou via MP (mais le mieux serait en MP pour que je vous puisse vous répondre aha !). Bonne chance !


End file.
